Killing A Little Time
Killing A Little Time is part one of the Stick 10: Even More Swag series finale. Plot Evil Maltruant takes the ingredients he was ordered to take to Andrew Wilson, who announces his evil plan ripped straight from 2014. Evil Maltruant, living in current year, kills Andrew Wilson and takes over the operation. He consumes the ingredients and powers himself up, now with the ability to summon thousands of alternate Bens and stuff. Ben and crew hop on the scene and shoot the shit. But the universe can't handle that many timelines intersecting and goes kaboom. Major Events *the fuck was this section ever for by the way Characters *Lu *Ben Tennyson *Ignacius Baumann *Ferrick J. Wyatt *Vilgax *Psyphon *Looma Red Wind *Rook Blonko *Pan-Pizza *Max Tennyson *Bromeba *Robucket *Molly Gunther *Hobble *Magister Patelliday *Remake Jerry *Dalton *Kevin Bacon *Big Chill's Offspring *Masters of Swag **Robbie Rotten **David Bowie **Ringo Starr **James Avery **Steve Blum **Walter White, Jr. **Philip Seymour Hoffman **Steve Harwell **Kyle Hebert **Barack Obama **Edward Norton **FACM **Little Boy *Diamondheadman *Gluto *Reinrassic III *OMC Ben *Ben 23 *Garfield 10 *Navy Seal Ben *Kev 72 *30's Cartoon Ben *OMC Anime Ben *Tall, Dark, and Handsome Ferrick *Mouths-For-Eyes Vilgax *Max 10 *Samurai Ben *Baumann 10 (young) *Mr. Tennyson *Black Ben *Girl Ben *Omnitrix 10 *OMC Baumann 10 *Ken Tennyson *Mouths-For-Eyes Ben *Vilphon *OMC Alf Giorgio Aliens *Terraspin (Albedo) *Knightlight (Ben) *XLR8 (x2) (Ben, Girl Ben) *Dab Daddy (Albedo) *Frankenstrike (Benzarro) *Four Arms (Mad Ben) *Dinosword (Bad Ben) *Eatle (x2) (Nega Ben, Albedo) *Arctiguana (Demon Ben) *4D2 (Alan Nomaly) *Shocksquatch (x2) (Benzarro, Omnitrix Ben) *Disappointment (Ben) *Upgrade (x6) (Bad Ben, Ben, Ben 23 Bubble, OMC Ben, Max 10, OMC Baumann 10) *Way Big (Booker) *Benjksimmons (Ben) *Wildvine (Reboot Ben) *Crashhopper (Paco 10) *Portaler (x2) (Ben) *Clockwork (x3) (Navy Seal Ben, Kev 72, 30s Cartoon Ben) *Ultimate Upgrade (OMC Ben) *Megazord Clockgrade *Brainstorm (Benzarro) *Nanomech (Nega Ben) *Eye Guy (Black Ben) *Snare-oh (Booker) *Heatblast (Ben) *Mad Ben Val Kilmer's Career (Mad Ben) *Big Chil--i mean stinkfly (Reboot Ben) *Swampfire (OMC Ferrick 10) *Chromastone (OMC Baumann 10) *Cannabis (Ben 420) *Goop (Ben) *Echo Echo (Ben) *Water Hazard (Demon Ben) *Ripjaws (Ben) *Benwhiteboard (OMC Ben) Villains *Evil Maltruant *Jonesy *Skurd *Andrew Wilson *Masx *Buamann *Albedo *Eon *Ben 420 *Ferrick 420 *Dr. Animo 420 *OS Vilgax *UAF Vilgax *UAF Psyphon *Benzarro *Mad Ben *Booker Bitchface *Bro Rook *Alan Nomaly *Reboot Ben *Bromann *Degrassi Ben *Demon Ben *Quaad Ben *Zs'Skayr Ben *Warrior Looma *Bad Ben *Stoon *Hipple *Steve E. Gordon *Bill Gacks *Psy Fan *Doug Walker *Nega Ben *Paco 10 *Vilku *OMC Ferrick 10 Comic https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B_rYuBy_FKTnZ1FXTnE1Vkp3YWM Trivia *This comic and the next were both finished in March 2017. They were withheld in anticipation for a cancelled animated finale. *The icon Ben pulls up when encountering Evil Maltruant is Karnage. *The title is an allusion to the David Bowie song, "Killing A Little Time", from his last release, "No Plan - EP". Category:Episodes Category:EMS Episodes Category:EMS Season 8 Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Series Finales